Deify
by TheDevilsLovingBitch - STAYING
Summary: She should have ignored the summons. Made even packed up and moved. She was after all trying to live a normal life... even if Kagome Higurashi hasn't been "normal" since she was nothing more than a young girl, not even a teenager. But boredom and curiosity has gotten the better of this wolf in sheep's clothing. RATING TO CHANE Harry Potter (all media) x Inuyasha (Kagome is ADULT)


_However, as my name now says. I am back and I am staying. I have nothing but four years of university and in the "down time" I can write on fanfiction. _

_As my introduction back - and to those readers whom have stuck with this damned account despite the ups and downs - I give you **Deify**_

_**-.-**_

_**-.-**_

_It **won't** be a traditional HARRY POTTER X INUYASHA. _

_FOR ONE Kagome is an ADULT here. Between 34-36 years of age. _

_SETTING : year 1995-96 _

**_-.-_**

**_PLEASE NOTE the following pairings WILL NOT BE considered_**

**_Kagome x Inuyasha_**

**_Kagome x Sesshomaru_**

_So if you are expecting them, kindly go elsewhere. It's a major pet peeve of mine when I read crossovers that have potential and Kagome is **still** paired with Inuyasha / Sessshomaru. _

**_For reference:_**

_thoughts / mental thoughts _

**_amplified thoughts_**

* * *

_*****All my devotion betrayed  
I am no longer afraid  
I was too blinded to see  
How much you've stolen from me*****_

"Severus, lemon drop?"

Features twisting with annoyance, barely biting back the scathing retort that bubbled on the tip of his tongue, Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, dropped his frame into the chair across from the older wizard. He stopped just for a moment to wave away the treat that was dangling from the older wizard's fingertips as if it was something truly offending rather than a simple candy. If anything the scowl that dominated the dark haired and black eyed wizard's features grew only more pronounced as Dumbledore dropped the candy back into its container with a long suffering sigh. In a way it was. This was their little "game" as it were, the older wizard trying to draw out a different persona than the adbrasive attitude that made up the Potions Master's mannerism since he had begun teaching.

But then his prickly mannerism was only amplified by his appearance. Standing in at 6'1'', a height that had been gained when he was still a young teenager and where overly long arms and legs had given him the gangly appearance comparable to a stork, he was quite a thin individual. Rail thin some would say. His slender frame made him seem much taller than he actually was and this was only amplified by the simple fact that the Potions Master took to wearing black from head to toe, garbed so tightly within clothes as if he was a Muggle undertaker. His robes were stiff and heavy, hanging in layers around the man's frame, and yet there was no denying that even he was both muscular and yet somehow lithely framed. All in all, he wasn't someone to take lightly on a good day.

Not with a temper that was firecracker short.

"No," but even **_that _**temper was slightly subdued in the face of one of the most powerful wizards in the world, "I would rather know why you interrupted my class."

Lips twisting into a scowl Severus Snape refused to believe that Albus Dumbledore had called him away from his Potions class for something so stupid as to offer him a lemon drop. Really was the Headmaster going senile after all these years? Witches and wizards lived much longer than their non-magical brethren but aliments of the mind weren't entirely unavoidable.

"Now **_don't_** be like that Severus," at over a hundred years old, Albus Dumbledore treated every teacher as a student for more often than not they had once been a student in Hogwarts under the Headmaster. The tone was one Severus Snape supposed would be used with an insolent child seconds from throwing a temper tantrum and not someone that was nearly thirty six years old. "I am asking you here because..."

The older wizard cut off, glancing around as if expecting unseen ears, and a tendril of unease crept through Severus's veins. The Headmaster had become especially cautious since Voldemort had begun to show himself and with good reason. "What is it, Albus?"

"I am sure you are aware of the Seer Mopsus."

He had. The blind Seer was said to be one of the strongest, if not the strongest, of the Seers who had once graced the courts of long ago. Since the Bronze, or Iron, Age to be exact. The man had been one of the ancient Greeks, and if some were to believe the legends of old he had had some dealings with the individuals that would eventually serving as the founders of Hogwarts itself. Had the man been a wizard himself, if that was the case he had lived quite long. However, there were some legends even said that the man had been born of a union between man and nymph, a minor feminine deity. Others said that Mopsus had been possessed by the spirit of the ancient god, Apollo himself. And if not then the man had come from the sunken island of Atlantis. Whatever was the case the man had been capable of seeing _**well** _into the future. It was said that no other Seer had possessed the abilities of Mopsus.

"What are you talking about a man that has been dead for centuries, Albus?" And a damned Seer at that. Had there not been enough issues with Seers and their prophecies. Had Sybill Trelawney never made her prophecy than Lily Evens, no Potter god damn it could he never get **_that _**right, would still be alive.

"The prophecy is already completed, Severus." His head snapped up so fast that if he didn't know the old fool wouldn't do it without permission, something about respecting boundaries and all that rubbish, Severus would have thought Dumbledore had used Legilimency on him. "It involved one...

The rest of the sentence was lost though as a voice, raised to a near scream, caused the Headmaster to pause. "Remus John Lupin give me that bag this instant. You stubborn Scotsman, there's..."

The rest of the sentence died as the doors of the Headmaster's office slammed open, Remus Lupin sliding through a heartbeat before another person. She was going so fast that she collided with the red head's back as he came up short, obviously having not been paying attention to where he was going, and would have fallen had she not caught herself by grabbing a fistful of the other's jacket. Where Remus looked calm, if a tad annoyed, the woman's features flushed red in embarrassment as she realized that she at the very least had been overheard in her shouting. Or maybe it was the fact that the two had interrupted what happened to obviously be a private meeting to some degree.

However, off the four, it was Albus Dumbledore that recovered first and there was no denying the amusement in older man's voice. "Ah, Miss. Higurashi. I was hoping to speak with you in private before introducing your return to the other teachers."

_Higurashi... Higurashi._ Coal black eyes narrowed as Severus Snape leaned forward his attention flickering over the scowling werewolf, who was rubbing his shoulder, to the slender Asian woman standing behind the other Hogwarts professor. He recognized the name, his memory scrambling to remember where from. The past. His own childhood when he himself had been a student rather than a teacher. He had a niggling sense of familiarity with the unusual name. But it was only when the pair of azure tinted, so unusually against features that were otherwise clearly from the Orient, eyes momentarily caught his gaze that the pieces fell into place.

Kagome Higurashi, he remembered her now.

She had been friends with **_Potter _**and the other's friends by assoication. She had not necessarily made his life miserable but she hadn't necessarily stopped the Marauders from tormenting him during his school years. A neutral stance, not quite unlike Remus Lupin all those years ago, and Severus sneered as a sense of discomfort rippled through his mind. Odd thing she was. She wasn't a Gryffindor herself but a Hufflepuff, a House that honoured fair play, tolerance and kindness and would seem the most likely to speak out against the Marauders. And then one year she had simply disappeared. No sign of where she had gone, no word to her friends even. It was almost as if she had never existed.

_Until now that is._ Black eyes narrowed as Snape considered the woman. Now that he took a moment to consider her some part of him complimented her on the choice of deep grey, nearly black, robes that were wrapped around her frame that trimmed in azure blue which served to amplify her blue eyes. She had pulled her hair back into a plaited ponytail and if one wanted to overlook the red that rosied her cheeks in embarrassment it was obvious she had come here to impress. Not like Lupin who was dressed in ratty hand me downs so worn they were almost threadbare.

It was she that broke the staring contest first, those unusual azure eyes flickering towards Dumbledore. "Headmaster, if you don't mind I would like to unpack before anything. In fact he," a thumb jerked towards Remus Lupin at this, "was supposed to be showing me to the room."

The red haired professor grimaced, "I didn't know which room."

"Remus, you idiot." Silently Severus found himself agreeing with the blue eyed witch. He had been saying this for years.

"Don't blame me," a pause, "Dumbledore merely said bring you here and that was that."

"Ah," Dumbledore's eyes flickered to him, "Severus if you could be so kind as to escort Miss. Higurashi to the teachers' wing. I would like to speak to Remus for a moment instead."

Coal black eyes blinked as he realized the Headmaster hadn't summoned him for some special instructions or anything of the like but to serve the role of a damned "tour guide". Spying on the Dark Lord didn't seem to be **_enough_** anymore now. None of that annoyance though showed on perfectly schooled, he couldn't resist sneering at the red head when the other professor turned a suspicious glance at him even so, features as he hauled his 6'1'' frame to his feet. "Come along Higurashi."

* * *

Yes, I know Snape revealed Remus as a werewolf - and Remus retired - in around 1994. I decided to up it a bit, I am not "good" writing young kids so wanted to move the main characters - Harry, Hermione, etc. - up to a better age.


End file.
